Soul Seer
by Mac171100
Summary: Blair Lemurse never had very good luck. She died for three minutes when she was sixteen. Ever since she's seen spirits. Including spirits like Jack Frost. So how is this Soul Seer supposed to help defeat Pitch, when she is terrified of spirits in general?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Blair. Blair Lemures. I was adopted by the Bennett family a year ago. I didn't spend that year in the house though. I spent it in the hospital. My mother was an alcoholic. My father was abusive and plain old mean. They fought all the time. My dad slammed out of the apartment one day. He never came back. My mom lost her mind a few months later and tied me to the heater. She then killed herself, right in front of my eyes. I was left tied to the heater with a rotting corpse for two weeks with no food or water. I died for three minutes. I guess that's why I see spirits.

* * *

"Blair! Wanna play in the snow?" Jamie asked excitedly. Spring was drawing closer and Jamie wanted to make the most of the remaining snow. I grinned.

"Sure!" I said. Hey, he wasn't the only one who enjoyed the snow. I paused at the stairs and huffed. "Shoot, I'll have to come later. How about you read by the lake for a bit?"

"Okay!" He agreed. He grabbed his book and ran out. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen that was ironically painted the color of jelly. I grabbed my meds off the sparkling fridge and cracked open the bottle, popping a tiny blue pill into my mouth. I then closed the bottle and put it on the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. I leaned against the counter and let out a breath. I didn't need the medicine. The therapists I've been to claim that I did, but they didn't help. At all. I still saw the spirits. At least they couldn't do anything. They just floated around, all see-through and silent. I heard voices and huffed in thought. They were back early. I grabbed my leather jacket and combat boots, slipping them on. I pulled on an aqua beenie that contrasted majorly with my fushia-dyed hair. I opened the door and headed out, closing the door after me.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!" Jamie said. I smiled a bit, tucking my hand's into my pockets.

"Here we go again." Claude drawled.

"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!" Jamie insisted.

"That's what you said about aliens."

"And the Easter Bunny."

"Whoa, the Easter Bunny is real!" Jamie said defensively while grabbing his sled.

"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." Someone said. I gasped and turned to the fence. A guy my age was walking across the top, with sparkling white hair and bright blue eyes. The others couldn't see him... that means...

"Can you see me?" He asked. I screamed.

* * *

-Jack POV-

I noted that the teenage girl was staring at me, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"Can you see me?" I asked. She screamed. I cringed at the noise, as did the kids.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Jamie asked. Blair looked to him, then to me, then to Jamie again.

"It talks." She said. Jamie's eyes widened.

"Uh oh."

"Hey, it's alright! I'm not going to hurt you or anything." I said. She screamed again, backing away. I jumped down and took a step forward. She tripped over a hose and fell on her butt, hyperventilating.

"Mom, Blair's having a fit!" Jamie called to the house. My eyes widened as Jamie's mom came out of the house, rushing down the steps and to the screaming teen. She grabbed Blair's arms and tugged her to her feet, leading her inside. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Great, the first person to see me in 300 years in completely terrified of me." I said. Claude and Caleb were sniggering.

"Hey!" Jamie exclaimed. "Stop laughing at her!"

"Dude, she sees spirits? Puh-lease." Claude said. Jamie frowned, looking extremely angry.

"Stop making fun of her. Now." He said. The twins only rolled their eyes.

"Whatever dude. C'mon, let's go sledding."

"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Jamie's mom plunked a hat on his head, tweaking his nose.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"No one, honey. It's just an expression."

"Hey." I said, offended. The boys headed off. "Who's Jack Frost?"

* * *

-Blair POV-

"Hun, you've got to get a hold on this." Mrs. Bennett said. I scoffed, gesturing with my arms.

"I wish it were that easy!" I said.

"Did you take your medication this morning?" She asked. I let out a heavy breath of frustration.

"Mum, they don't help!"

"Did you take them?"

"Yes! I did! And did it help? No! No it didn't!" I exclaimed. Mrs. Bennett sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Blair, I don't know how to help you. You've gone from therapist to therapist to therapist, and you've tried multiplied medications, and you've spent so much time in the hospital..."

"Mum, it doesn't work."

"We'll just try something n-"

"Laura!" I snapped. She looked up from the table in surprise. "It never works, okay? Stop wasting your money on a lost cause."

"But weren't they helping?"

"No. I'm used to seeing the spirits now. The only reason I panicked today was because it spoke."

"Blair, you know I only fuss because I'm worried."

"Trust me, mum. I know." I said, sighing.

"Well, are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Yeah, mum. I'm fine. I'll take a nap or somethin'." I said, rubbing at my face.

"Well, I'm going out with Steven tonight." She said. I smirked.

"Steven, huh? Tell him I say hi." I said. I got up and headed for my room.

* * *

"...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air." He mimed flying in the air with his robot, then crashing to  
the bed as Sophie and their dog sat listening. I stood nearby. "and then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see? Ah hoo hay ow!"

"You mean your tooth came out?" I said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah!"

"Well, did ya stick the tooth under your pillow?" Jamie set the toy robot on his nightstand, then grabbed a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a camera and flashlight.

"Yeah. I'm ready." He said.

"Hey now don't stay up trying to see her, little man. She won't come."

"But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!" Jamie said.

"Hide, hide, hide, hide!" Sophie said. I picked Sophie up off the bed and lifted her over my shoulder. Abbey got up and began licking Jamie's face.

"Uh uh, straight to bed now, little man."

"Blair..." Jamie whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Go to bed. You've got tomorrow off so you want to be well rested, don't you?" I asked. He sighed.

"Okay." He agreed. I ruffled his hair before walking out of the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door. I set off to put Sophie to bed.

* * *

-Jack POV-

I watched as Blair put her siblings to bed. She was an interesting girl, that was for sure. I mean, not many girls dyed their hair a violent pink colour, wore leather and combat boots, or saw spirits. I sighed, a pang in my chest causing the window to frost. I flipped up onto the roof, a little pensive. I made my way toward the roof's peak and looked up at the moon, in full view. It lit up the night sky.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me, except for Blair, and she's terrified. You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why." I said. The Moon continued to shine silently down. I turned away in frustration. I headed for another roof but paused as I heard a soft voice. I crept closer to the roof's edge and peered over the edge. I cocked my head to the side, seeing that Blair was talking to mid air. Or so I thought.

"Oh my spirits, just get the hell out!" She hissed. She paused, crossing her arms. "Ya know, I don't know why I try talking to you dead guys, you never respond. Then again, do I really need the panic if you do."

She crossed the room and fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes. Her breathing evened out in a matter of seconds and she seemed to be falling asleep. I crept in, the window frosting in my wake. I crossed over to her side and contemplated how to wake her up. Oh, I knew how. I pressed my free hand to her mouth. Her eyes shot open and the crystalline eyes fixed on me. She screamed into my palm before biting down on my hand.

"Ow! You bit me?!"

* * *

-Blair POV-

"I can touch you?" I gasped. I began to panic even more and backed away. I knew Jamie and Sophie were fast asleep already, and that they wouldn't wake up if I raised my voice.

"Yeah, apparently." The guy said, shaking his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped.

"The name's Jack Frost." He said. My jaw dropped.

"You've gotta be shitting me." I said. Jack smirked. "Why are you here?"

"I live on the lake." He said.

"I mean, why are you in my room?"

"Oh... well, I was on the roof, and I heard you talking, and I decided that, well, you're already awake, might as well come talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"Why did you scream when I talked to you?" He asked. I sighed.

"You won't believe me." I said.

"I think that's my decision to make." He said. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Because even though I always see spirits, they never talk or try to interact." I explained.

"You mean you see other spirits?"

"Yeah, just dead people." I said. I stared at the woman that was now floating out the window. "They just float around and do nothing."

"Oh..." He said. I nodded. "How come you can see us?"

"I dunno, maybe it's cause I died a year ago." I said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Jack said.

"Oh geez, I mean I died for three minutes!" I said. "I didn't die, die."

"How'd you die?" Jack asked. I hesitated.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said. Jack pursed his lips.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up." Jack said. He held out his hand. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just up to the roofs. C'mon." He insisted. I huffed and stood.

"If I die again, it's your fault."

* * *

**_Well, I haven't done a ROTG fanfic in awhile and I've had this idea for... a week or two, maybe three._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or the lovely characters, only Blair Lemures._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's Chris Pine : Aw, thanks. And your name is Blair? Cool! That's such an awesome name!**_

* * *

"So how are heights supposed to cheer me up?" I asked. Jack smirked.

"You'll see. In 3... 2... 1... Right on time, Sandman." Jack said.

A stream of Dreamsand suddenly zipped by behind him, then another, which swooped around in front of us. I turned and looked up, a smile now on my lips. The Dreamsand descended from the sky, and drifted into windows around the town. Jack ran along a telephone wire until he could reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An adjacent stream took the shape of a dolphin which turned toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child. Jack walked along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappeared from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zipped by behind him.

"Whoa!" I said. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I-" I ran over to the edge of the roof and leaned down, grabbing the wire that Jack was standing on. I jumped off the roof and swung on the wire, letting go and flipping. I landed in a crouch before rising and jogging off.

"C'mon, let's check it out." I called. Jack rushed after me with a gust of chilly air. I squeaked as he grabbed my waist and flew us into an alley.

Suddenly: whoosh! The shadow flashed by, knocking over a trash can.

"Hello, mate." Jack and I turned around, Jack ready to strike. He squinted, as into the light stepped... A giant effing rabbit.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" He said.

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack said, smirking and leaning against his staff. I looked between the two, bewildered.

"Yes." 'Bunny' whipped out his boomerang and casually looked at it as he held it in his hands. "But this is about something else... Fellas..."

"Wha-" Before Jack and I could realize what was happening a huge hand reached from the shadows and lifted him off his feet. "Hey!"

"Durbha wahla." Jack had been snatched up by two huge... Yeti's?

"Put me down! What the..." Jack was shoved head first into a sack. A yeti whipped out a snow globe, and smashed it on the ground.

"Durtal bardla burdlew." A magic portal opened in front of them. The yetis made way for Bunny to leap in, but he demurred.

"Dwbard urghwetee." The yeti said.

"Me? Ha! Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." He stamped his foot twice on the ground which swirled open. A rabbit hole magically appeared. Bunny leapt into it and disappeared along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grew a small green plant.

"Bwardla arghl." One said. The yetis threw Jack through the magic portal.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. The yetis then charged in after and disappeared into the portal. I rubbed my eyes.

"What the hell..." I muttered. I huffed. "This ass owes me big time."

I walked forward into the portal.

* * *

"Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!" was the first thing I heard. I blinked rapidly in surprise and rubbed at my eyes again. We were in a library of some sort. I looked down at my bare feet where Jack was still encased in the darkness of the sack.

"He's here." A russian man said. Jack struggled out of the sack to see two elves staring at him.

"Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane."

"Quiet." Jack looked up to see two men looking down at him. A hummingbird woman was surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny faeries who came and went as she blurted out orders.

"Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!" Wait, was she ranting about teeth? I took a moment to _really_ look at everyone in the room.

The woman was a part human part hummingbird hybrid. She had tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she had feathers that made a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seemed to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seemed to be golden lines that appeared to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. She also had long, drapery feathers that started at her waist line and ended at her knees. They gave the appearance of a skirt or dress.

The russian was an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund. He had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He wore a red shirt, blackish pants, and a red plaid belt. He had the words 'naughty' and 'nice' tattooed on each forearm. His foot was about the size of my head.

Bunny stood between six to seven feet tall, with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carried his boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet.

The fourth man was a short and squat individual, garbed in an outfit made of what appeared to be sand, appearing as a rippling single-piece suit of sorts. His hair was golden and short, styled into five points, and glittered like his sand. He also had tiny feet and golden brown eyes.

Jack had white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He had a tall stature, albeit slim. He wore a blue hooded sweatshirt, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and was barefoot, like I was at the moment. He carried around a magical staff, resembling a shepherd's crook.

I took that all in in about... 30 seconds?

"I didn't think this was part of cheering me up." I remarked quietly.

North clears his throat. They all turn to a bewildered Jack.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" The russian bellowed cheerfully. As the man held out his arms to welcome Jack, a Dreamsand snowflake appears above the sandy man's head.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Jack said. Two Yetis suddenly grabbed Jack by the shoulders and lifted him up onto his feet. "Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down."

"I hope the yetis treated you well?" the russian man said.

"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack responded sarcastically.

"Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously."

"Obviously." Jack said. Bunny stood off to the side, grumbling with his arms crossed. Jack suddenly noticed the mini faeries hovering near him, staring and twittering.

"And the Tooth Faerie?" the russian said. My eyes widened. Wait, the Tooth Faerie? Oh... my... spirits... Before Jack could answer, she was gliding toward him.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth." She squealed.

"My, my what?" Tooth moved in way too close.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" She moved in closer and gasped. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

Several swooning Mini Teeth fluttered around a very confused Jack, batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans. Tooth collected herself, and spoke.

"Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform."

"And Sandman." Sandy was currently sleeping. "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!"

Sandy bolted up awake and stepped up to Jack, smiling. I was panicking. The Tooth Faerie? The Easter Bunny? The Sandman? No doubt that the russian was Santa Claus. And they were all standing in front of me, oblivious to my presence.

"Hey! So! Anyone wanna tell me w- Shoot! I just left Blair alone in an alley!" Jack said, facepalming.

"Who?" Tooth asked.

"Ya mean the sheila behind ya?" Bunny said. All eyes focused on me.

"Blair, are you okay?" Tooth asked. "Oh wait, you're a teenager, you ca-"

"Oh no, she can."

"What?" Santa said.

"North, hush." Tooth scolded. Jack crossed over to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Blair, calm down. They won't hurt you."

"Oh my spirits, oh my spirits, oh my spirits," I continued chanting that one sentence over and over again. Jack leaned his staff against the wall and grabbed both of my shoulders, his blue eyes looking into my green ones. I looked back into his eyes, trying to focus on him.

"Blair, you're okay." He said.

"But... oh my spirits, I _see_ them, and _they speak_. They _move_."

"I do too."

"I know! But I'm used to you!" I said.

"You met me today and promptly screamed."

"I adjust quickly." I snapped.

"Well adjust to this!"

"It's not that easy, Jack!" I exclaimed. My hands were still shaking.

"Focus Blair, you can do this. C'mon, mind over matter." He said. I sucked in a breath, and let it out shakily. Tears were beading in my eyes.

"I can't. I can't." I shook my head, gritting my teeth and closing my eyes. I gasped as Jack pulled me into a hug. I froze but relaxed into his cold grasp, leaning my head against his icy chest. I sucked in a few breaths that were chilled by Jack's presence, and let them out, calming down.

"Better now?"

"You're the best emotional ice pack a girl could ask for." I said. Jack laughed and let me go. I sighed, rubbing my arm with my hand as Jack retrieved his staff. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He complained.

"It's my way of showing affection, deal with it. So, why'd you guys attack Jack?" I asked the four. The wisp of Dreamsand above Sandy's head morphed into a barrage of images.

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man. I musta done something really bad to get you four together." Jack walked away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marched past, then turned around. "Am I on the naughty list?"

"On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North said.

"How come?"

"Ah, good question." Bunny remarked, mostly to North.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" North bellowed. Off Jack's confusion, yetis lit ceremonial torches and elves leapt from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory banners as they descended. Jack brushed off a few baby teeth who tried to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes.

"What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" He said. Jack's voice was drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.

"This is the best part!" An elf marching band struck up, marching into the room. Two yetis moved Jack on to a designated spot on the floor. I followed, sticking close to his side. Jack looked down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directed his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack's confusion escalated.

"Huh?" A Yeti handed North an old large book. North blew off the dust, opened it, and began clearing his throat. Jack clenched his jaw as he scanned the room. I looked around as well. The Mini Teeth continued to fawn, Sandy was smiling, Bunny was apathetic, and North looks on with pride. Jack suddenly slammed his staff down, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room. I blew my hair from my face, blinking rapidly in surprise. The torches went out and everything  
stopped.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked angrily. North bursted out in laughter holding the book in his hands then stopped and looked to Jack, stone faced.

"Of course you do! Music!" The elves blared the trumpets again. Celebration!

"No music!" I said, voice cutting through the noise like an exacto-knife. And those things are _sharp_. I cut my thumb on one in fourth grade and had to get stitches. The music petered out again. An elf threw his trumpet to the ground and stormed off. North, displeased, glowered.

"Thanks. Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!"

"Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth swooped in and turned our attention to the massive globe behind us. "Each of those lights is a child."

North suddenly moved to Jack's side.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. Tooth...fingers out of mouth." I turned to discover Tooth examining Jack's teeth. She removed her fingers.

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." Jack moved away from the Globe and back toward the center of the room.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North said. Pitch?

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack scoffed. My eyes widened. Wait, there's a boogeyman?!

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well."

"You guys are threatening my sanity." I muttered. Jack heard me and smirked. North pointed to the lights on the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack insisted.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said. Jack turned and looked to the group. Yup, North hit a nerve.

"What?" Jack asked, dumbstruck.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Tooth said.

"Maybe." Bunny added.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack looked up to the skylight, taking in the sight of the moon as it shone down on Earth.

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny." Jack was still confused by the news.

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself? After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense." Jack said. Jack turned to leave, leaving the Guardians stunned. I began to follow Jack when Bunny spoke.

"How is that not offensive?" He snapped. Let me revise that. 'leavin the guardians stunned, except for Bunny, who was relieved by this turn and looked to  
the others'. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

Jack turned back. He was a bit more than a little pissed.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack said.

"But none of 'em believe in you." Bunny leaned in at Jack, leering. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

"Bunnymund! Enough!" Tooth snapped. There was silence. Jack tried not to look stung by Bunny's remark. I was fuming. Oh, I wanted to kick his furry ass..

"No, the kangaroo's right." I snicked. Bunny glared.

"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack said.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

"Enough!" I snapped. They looked to me in surprise. I was gritting my teeth, glaring between the two. "You two are like freaking two year olds! Grow up a little, would you?!"

Sandy nudged North, who acknowledged the tension in the air.

"Jack. Walk with me." North said. He and Jack walked away.

"What's your problem?" I snapped at Bunny.

"What's yours?" Bunny snapped in return.

"You and Jack fighting, that's why! What do you have against the damn spirit?!" I asked loudly.

"He ruined my easter egg hunt!" Bunny said.

"As if that justifies being an asshole?" I said.

"Blair!" Tooth gasped. I waved a hand at her in a dismissive manner.

"Why does it matter to you?" Bunny asked angrily.

"I'm pretty sure _anyone_ would be pissed off learning that their childhood hero is a major jerk." I said in a steely tone. Bunny frowned, but he seemed conflicted.

"'childhood hero'?"

"Yeah, you _were_ my favorite." I sighed. "But then I grew up."

"Why'd you grow up so soon?" He asked, actually concerned. Tooth suddenly gasped as one of her Mini Faeries told her something.

"Tooth, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's wrong at Punjam Hy Loo!" She said. She rushed away and I quirked an eyebrow.

"'Punjam Hy Loo'?" I repeated.

"The Tooth Palace." Bunny explained. I nodded.

"Well c'mon then." I said. I took off running.

* * *

"We have a problem, mate!" Bunny called.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

* * *

_**Uh oh. So, how do you think Blair will react to the Boogeyman?**_

_**Disclaimer : I only own Blair and her issues, nothing else.**_

_**So, did you like it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_CardiffRift : Thank you. I'll do my best_**

* * *

North shoves open a set of double doors, followed closely by Bunny, Sandy, Jack, and I. Several Yeti's rushed by as they prepared the hangar for launch.

"Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible." North ordered.

"North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." Jack trailed off suddenly as there was the sound of pounding hooves and beastly snorting. North's sleigh came into view. It was a huge, shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled.

"...sleigh." I finished for him. Jack and I were shocked, so much so that Jack was almost knocked over by one of the reindeer.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

"Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet." North said, soothing the reindeer. The sleigh came to a standstill as the Guardians prepared to climb inside. Several Yetis were still running around making last minute preparations.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it." Jack said. Jack jumped aboard. Jack held out a hand and pulled me up and in. North smiled knowingly, and climbed inside. Sandy hopped up into the back seat.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said, grabbing the reigns and wrapping them around his arms. He turned to see Bunnymund standing there, frozen and unnerved. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer."

"Oh get in already." I said. North hoisted Bunnymund up.

"Buckle up!" North said. Bunny desperately looked around his seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny yelped. North laughed.

"That was just expression!" He said. North turned to one of the Yetis .

"Are we ready?" The Yeti threw his hands up in a fit shaking his head no. "Good! Let's go! Clear! Hyah!"

"Whoa!" I gasped as the North cracked the reins. The sleigh was off in an instant and I was sent back into the seat, as were the others, and I fell into Jack. "Sorry!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Out of the way!" North called. The sleigh headed down a luge-like track. North, Jack and I were enjoying the ride, Jack and I cracking up as we raced along the track.

"Hyah!"

"Ohhhhhh no!" Bunny groaned. North cracked the reigns, the sleigh plummeted, an almost vertical drop. Sandy grinned calmly. I was loving this, and it seemed Jack was too. Bunnymund? Yeah, not so much.

"Slow down, slow down!" He exclaimed. North pulled a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. He looked back as the sleigh entered a corkscrew.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North called. Bunny looked nauseous.

"I hope you like carrots."

"Here we go!" The sleigh reached the bottom of the ramp, and shot upwards, launching us into bright blue sky.

"WOOO-HOOOOOO!" Jack and I yelled in unison. North, reins in hand, leaned into the wind as the reindeer  
climbed higher.

"Klasno!" he called. Jack, in his element, leapt up onto the rear of the sleigh to watch the North Pole fade into the distance.

"Whoa!" Jack laughed. Bunnymund peaked off the side of the sleigh, then leaned back,  
and held on for dear life.

"Hey, Bunny." Bunny turned to see Jack standing on the back edge of the sleigh. "Check out this vie- EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!"

"Jack!" I yelled. Jack was swept off the sleigh and disappeared. Bunny gasped in horror and looked over the side. I held my face in my hands, tears beading.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" I heard Bunny yell. I looked up to see Jack making his way back into the sleigh. I glowered and punched him in the shoulder, _hard_.

"OW!" He yelled.

"That one was _not_ affection!" I scolded. He pouted and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut." North said.

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Bunny whined. North held a snow globe up to his face.

"I say, Tooth Palace." An image of the Tooth Palace appeared inside the snowglobe. North threw the globe into the air and a giant vortex opened. "Hyah!"

A surreal light surrounded the sleigh as it hit some sort of hyperdrive and was sucked through the snow-globe portal with a whoosh. The sleigh suddenly came out of hyperdrive at the outskirts of the Tooth Palace. Streaks of black were rapidly approaching.

"What!?" North gasped. Suddenly, we found ourselves in the midst of mayhem, as hundreds of mare's of black sand and terrified Tooth Fairies jetted past. It was like a meteor storm, only terrifying. North yanked the reins, and the sleigh veered sharply, dodging the oncoming mares. "What are they!?"

"They're Nightmares!" I answered.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know!"

"Whoa!" Bunny yelped as Sandy and him ducked the onslaught. I now sees that the mares were actually gulping down the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It was chaos.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" I exclaimed. Jack and I looked up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping at its heels. Jack leapt into the air and rescued it before the Nightmare can snatch it away. Jack landed back in the sleigh next to me. He opened his hand to reveal Baby Tooth, who was shaking with fear. Wait, how'd I know her name?

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" As Baby Tooth nodded, North steered the sleigh forward through the storm toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace.

It would've been beautiful if not for the chaos. We entered a vast chamber supported by pillars contained millions of tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling. North spotted a Nightmare up ahead and handed Jack the reigns.

"Here, take over!" He said.

"In what world is allowing him to drive a good idea?!" I called over the ruckus. Jack, though surprised, quickly grabbed the reigns and smiled as he snapped them.

"Hyah!" Jack yelled. I rolled my eyes. North readied his sword and sliced the Nightmare in half. Several tooth boxes spilled out of the split Nightmare and rained  
down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare disintegrated into black sand.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny gasped. Sandy looked at his hands and saw the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away. He and Bunny exchanged a look. The Guardians and I turned. We were headed straight for a pillar.

"Jack, look out!" I gasped. I grabbed his hands and we pulled the reins.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jack screamed. The sleigh nearly missed the pillar and skidded to a rough stop on a platform.

"You're never driving again." I said. I spotted Tooth up above.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North called. Tooth was flying around, visibly frustrated.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Only then did it seem to hit her. Tooth's wings dropped in defeat. She was completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians rushed to comfort her. Jack stayed behind as Baby Tooth popped out from the hood of his hoodie and flew over toward Tooth.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Tooth breathed.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." Someone said. Their voice echoed across the open chamber. I looked up to see the Boogeyman, standing high above us with a satisfied smile. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?

Pitch was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He had silver-golden yellow eyes, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that was styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wore a long black robe that obscured his body like a shadow. If he weren't a mad man, I'd openly admit that his voice was quite sexy.

I shook my head. Pull it together, Blair, stop making goo-goo eyes at the boogeyman. Tooth darted after Pitch, but he escaped into the shadows.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth threatened.

"Or what?" He taunted. Tooth followed the sound of Pitch's voice and found him near one of her tooth box columns. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." Pitch said. I was taken aback for a moment. Jack seemed to have the same reaction. Pitch moved along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerged from behind a column. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny snapped.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit." Pitch remarked. I had to fight back a snicker. Bunny looked down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappeared again. "Hang on, is that...Jack Frost? Ha! Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not."

"Oh good." Jack and I turned and saw Pitch standing in the middle of a column. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now."

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking ratbag! Come here!" Bunny went after Pitch, but he disappeared and reemerged on an opposite column. Tooth spotted him, grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs and flew at Pitch in a rage...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She yelled. Pitch looked at Tooth with a smile and before she could reach him, a huge Nightmare darted out of hiding and reared up at  
her. Tooth fell back. Baby Tooth hid in Jack's sweatshirt with a squeak.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." He soothed. Pitch drew a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, twirled it in his palm, and turned toward Sandy. Wait, I knew the horses name too?

"Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." Pitch noticed the shocked Guardians. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny yelled. Pitch's eyes flashed with anger. But then he smiled, nostalgic.

"Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman'!" Pitch leaned toward the Guardians, showing nothing but contempt. "Well that's all about to change."

There was sound behind Pitch: one of the columns of the Palace began to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth was stunned...

"Oh look, it's happening already." Pitch said, nonchalant.

"What is?" Jack asked. Tooth's eyes widened in shock.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..." Pitch trailed off, smirking. Jack, mystified, moved closer to Tooth as the palace continued to crumble.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore."

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian - but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and  
dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!" Pitch said.

"You're horrible." I said, looking him in the eye. "And you _won't _get away with this."

"Blair Lemures?" Pitch said, wide eyed. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" I asked. Pitch began to laugh.

"Oh, my little blair witch... You don't remember me?" Pitch said. I met his cruel eyes with an even glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

"You were always my favorite believer. Until you grew up that is."

"What?" I said. Pitch grinned and began walking around me. "How do you know me?"

"You're Blair Lemures, the miracle girl. Your mother was an alcoholic. Your father was abusive. They fought all the time. Your dad slammed out of your apartment one day and never came back. Your mom lost her mind a few months later and tied you to the heater. She then killed herself, right in front of your eyes."

"Shut up." I hissed. Pitch's smile grew, as I bowed my head, gritting back tears.

"You were left tied to the heater with a rotting corpse for two weeks with no food or water. You died for three minutes." He laughed again. "How do I know you? Because I see your worst fears, blair witch. You fear the truth, that you never really woke up from that coma, that you're still not really awake or aliv-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" I screamed, lashing out. A huge burst of radioactive green light to explode from my body and slam into Pitch, nailing him in the chest. He was sent back into a pillar. Pitch gasped and mounted his steed as the Guardians and I charged after him. I hit the ground in a crouch and grimaced in disappointment.

"He's gone." I announced, standing. I sighed. "He's gone."

* * *

_**So, how did Blair pull that off? And how did Blair knoe Pitch? You'll just have to find out. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, only Blair.**_

_**So, what'd you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

I sat apart from the group, watching them but not interacting. Tooth, deflated, sat on the ground with an empty tooth box in her hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth box, looked to Tooth with concern. Jack walked up and crouched down alongside Tooth.

"Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch." Bunny said. I facepalmed.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay."

"I'm sorry, about the faeries." Jack said.

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them." I piped up. Wait, how'd I know that?

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Tooth lead Jack across the pond, the water freezing under his feet as he walked.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth directed his attention to a mural, which illustrated her and her Mini Faeries with children. "My faeries and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Yours too."

"My memories?" Jack asked.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost.

"But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." Jack said, baffled. My head rose of my knees as I looked closer at the duo.

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen." Tooth said.

"What?" Jack asked. North chuckled.

"You should've seen Bunny."

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Bunny said. Jack, confused, was trying to process all this.

"That night at the pond...I just, why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?" Jack asked.

"You really don't remember?" Jack's expression said it all. He really didn't remember.

"All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here." He said, mostly to himself. "You have to show me."

Jack, using his control of the wind, lifted up off the ground and flew across the pond.

"I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them." Jack floated down onto a rock, overlooking the Guardians.

"Then we have to get them back!" Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fell out, and disappeared. The Guardians eyes filled with worry.

"Oh no!" Tooth said. Jack looked stricken. I looked back to the ancient mural as it began to disintegrate. "The children. We're too late."

"No! No! No such thing as too late! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH!" North said. The others looked at each other as if he was nuts. "We will collect the teeth!"

"What?" Tooth gasped.

"We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!" North explained.

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!" Tooth said.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North said.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny added. North turned to Jack.

"And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories." Jack looked to Tooth, who gave him a reassuring smile. Sandy gave an enthusiastic thumbs up while Bunny groaned. Jack looked back to North with a smile.

"I'm in." He agreed. They turned to me.

"You comin' Blair?" Jack asked. I sucked in a breath.

"I... I don't feel good." I said, clutching at my head. Pain thundered against my skull and I gritted my teeth in pain. Memories flashed in front of my eyes and I let out a cry of pain.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Jack asked, rushing over. I hissed in pain.

"Head... hurts... Memories... pain... _ugh_!" I cried.

"Tooth, can you help her?" Jack asked.

"I'll try." Tooth said. She knelt in front of me and clasped my face, forcing me to look her in the eye. I gasped and a bright golden flash erupted in front of my eyes.

* * *

_A lithe girl sat alone on a bench in her backyard. Her hair was strawberry blonde and her eyes were striking green. But something unsettling was in her eyes. Her eyes darted around the yard, and they fixed on a blank space of air. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed until her mother came and dragged her from the yard. The young girl was Blair's mother._

* * *

_"Daisy, come inside." Blair's grandma said. Daisy, her mom, looked up from the grass and pouted. She wasn't a kid anymore, she was almost eighteen. She stood and went indoors. She rushed up into her room and sat by the window, looking outside. She saw a dark shadow in the trees and hummed in thought._

* * *

_Daisy sat outside again, hugging her knees._

_"Daisy, I'm heading out for the afternoon. Stay out of trouble." her mom said. She left, and Daisy sighed. _

_"You don't seem too happy, pretty flower." A voice said. Daisy stood sharply and looked around. The voice came from the woods. She huffed and ran into them._

_"Where are you?" She called. It was extremely dark in the forest._

_"You shouldn't run into the woods alone." A man said, stepping into the lighter shadows. Daisy pursed her lips._

_"You're a spirit, aren't you." She asked rhetorically._

_"And you can see me, can't you." He replied. Daisy grinned._

_"Who are you?" She asked lightly._

_"My name is Pitch Black." He said. "I'm the Boogeyman."_

_"That's something to put on a resume." Daisy giggled. Pitch seemed surprised._

_"You aren't afraid?" He said. Daisy shrugged, her braid falling off her shoulder to swing between her shoulder blades._

_"I'm used to spirits by now. A big baddie like you doesn't freak me out." Daisy said playfully. Pitch quirked his eyebrow and Daisy's grin widened. He looked over the young woman. Her redish-blonde hair was in a single braid, her eyes were strikingly green, and she had a splatter of freckles across her nose. At the moment, she wore a paint splattered shirt and overalls, one of the shoulder straps hanging off. Without thinking, her reached out and shifted it back onto her shoulder. He then pulled his hand back and coughed awkwardly before nodding._

_"Pleasure to meet you, flower." He said. He went to vanish into the shadows, but Daisy grabbed his hand._

_"Hey, where're you going so soon?" She asked, pouting. He smirked slightly._

_"You really are something, flower. You really are."_

* * *

_"So... your mother left you the house?" Pitch asked. Daisy and he were sitting outside, watching the stars._

_"Yeah, but I won't be able to keep it. I don't earn enough money, so I'm getting an apartment."_

_"You'll have to give the address of course." Daisy grinned._

_"Course I will, doom-n-gloom. I tell you everything."_

* * *

_"Do you need help?" Pitch asked humorously as he helped Daisy pick up a box. She huffed and told him where to put the box. She sat back on her couch and covered her face in her hands._

_"I don't get how people do this." She said. Pitch sat next to her._

_"Do what?"_

_"Move!" She said, gesturing wildly and nailing Pitch in the nose. He grunted and Daisy squeaked. "Crap, sorry! Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, you know I don't get hurt easily." He said. Daisy huffed and rolled her eyes._

_"Just let me see." She insisted. She leaned towards him, taking his hands and moving them away from his face. Her green eyes darted over his ashen face and her heart began pounding faster. A blush rose to her cheeks. Pitch was taken aback as well._

_"So," He said. "What's your verdict, Doctor Flower?"_

_"I say... you're very..." She moved away suddenly, blushing furiously. "Fine! You're fine!"_

_"Daisy, are you alright?"_

_"No, I'm not." She huffed, hugging a pillow. Pitch touched her shoulder._

_"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked to him and his heart leapt to his throat at the sheer emotion in her eye._

_"You are, damnit." She said. Pitch removed his hand, hurt._

_"I'll leave then..." He said. When he moved to get up, Daisy grabbed his wrist and yanked him down, smashing her lips against his._

* * *

_Daisy entered the apartment, but she wasn't alone. Pitch helped her move, helped knock her up, and they were 'married' by their own terms. They fought a lot, but stuck together. But they could both tell that the relationship was tearing._

* * *

_"It's a girl." Daisy said, looking at Pitch evenly. He grunted._

_"And?"_

_"Her name's Blair." Daisy said. "Like your favorite movie, the Blair Witch Trials."_

_"Blair... my little witch."_

* * *

_"Mom?" Blair said. Blair was sixteen in the vision. _

_"What?" Daisy snapped. She had changed much. She had a mad look about her, and her eyes held nothing human to them._

_"Where's dad?" She asked. Daisy scoffed._

_"The bastard left." Daisy said. Blair frowned._

_"What? When?"_

_"A week ago. He's not coming back."_

_"So it's not a business trip... Why'd he leave?" Blair asked. Daisy snapped. She stood, the chair she had occupied flying away._

_"Because of you, you insolent witch!" She screeched. Her hands began glowing a dangerous green light. Blair swore, backing away._

_"Mom, calm down!" She said, eyes wide._

_"Don't tell me what to do!" Blair dove out of the way as her mother attacked, flinging green fire at her only child. Blair rolled to her feet and her hands began to glow as well._

_"Stop it!" Blair said. Daisy screeched and her body exploded into green fire. The blast hit Blair and the vision went black._

* * *

_The next vision was of a tv show, the morning news._

_"And next, this is about the miracle girl. You may have heard of her in the newspaper. Blair Lemures, ladies and gentleman. This is what happened."_

_"Thank you, Debra." The man said. "This is the story. Blair Lemures' body was found in a New York apartment in a year ago. When she was first found, she was thought to be dead. But in the hospital, they discovered she was in a deep coma. She was in said coma all through summer, fall, and then the miracle happened. On the first day of Winter, she woke up. Now, here's Blair and her guardian Laura Bennett, live with Susan Phillips."_

_"Thank you, George. So, tell me Blair, how do you feel after your experience?"_

_"Fine." She answered briefly, green eyes sharp but guarded._

_"Great. So, can you recall what happened?" Susan asked. Blair frowned._

_"I don't feel like telling."_

_"She's going through a lot." Laura added._

_"Oh... well, alright then. Wait, Blair, are you sure you're alright?" Susan asked. Blair was hyperventilating._

_"I... I don't feel well." She admitted. She then collapsed off her seat._

* * *

_"I'm sad to report but the Miracle Girl has passed away..." Susan paused as her earpiece told her something. "I take that back! Ladies and gentlemen, the Miracle Girl i alive!"_

* * *

_Blair was screaming. Laura rushed over and held her until she stopped._

_"Blair, what's wrong?"_

_"I... I saw your husband..."_

* * *

_"You say she sees... ghosts?" The doctor said. They thought Blair was asleep, but she heard every word._

_"Yes." Laura said bluntly._

_"And how'd she... discover, this ability?"_

_"She started screaming in the backyard and when I rushed out, she said she saw my husband."_

_"What's so absurd about that?"_

_"My husband's been dead for five years."_

* * *

_An unfamiliar man stood in a crisp white space. He was short, squat, but warm and friendly. He hummed as he thought, looking down on Earth, specifically on two particular people. Blair Lemures and Jack Frost. Oh, he had a plan._

* * *

"Blair? Blair, are you okay?" I heard Jack say. My eyes fluttered open and I groaned at the light. I rolled over, and bumped into Jack's knee.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Uh, you had a memory attack?" Jack said. Then it clicked. I sat up, eyes wide. "Blair?"

"I understand now." I said.

"Understand what?"

"I understand why my parents were lunatics. My mom was clinically insane, and also saw spirits. She met my dad, they had me for whatever reason, and my dad left us for dead. It was the last straw, and my mom fully lost it and attacked me, using the same green light." I held up my hand as it glowed. It went out and I dropped it to my side. "I tried fighting back, but she won. I was burnt, badly. The police found me a month later. They brought me to the hospital. They lied about what happened to me because they couldn't explain what happened. And they lied to Laura Bennett, who welcomed me in. When I was in the hospital, MiM thought I deserved a shot at a normal life and made me a spirit, but I woke up. When he tried to put me back, my dad intercepted, so it didn't work properly. Half of me became a spirit and clung to my dad, while my other half, me, went on with my life. But I saw spirits as a side effect."

"How could your dad do that?"

"Because he's the spirit my mom saw, the one who reached out to her... My dad... is Pitch..."

* * *

_**You had to had seen that coming. (was that proper grammar?)**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own ROTG, only Blair and Daisy.**_

_**So, what'd you think?**_

_**(PS, yes, I updated this at ungodly hours of the night, don't judge me and my sleeping patterns)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Blair, are you sure going home is the best thing?" Jack asked when we were in the sleigh. I sighed.

"I need some time to process. Jamie lost a tooth, I'll meet up with you then." I said. The sleigh came to a clean halt on the roof. I got out, and Jack did too.

"I'll help you in." He said. I sighed and nodded. We walked to the roof edge. Jack grabbed my waist and flew us inside. I sat on my bed, and to my surprise, Jack sat too.

"Why are you still here when they need your help?" I asked.

"They need you help too." He said. I frowned.

"Do not guilt me, Jack." I said sharply. I looked away. "I don't need it, not right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, I just found out that my dad is trying to kill my only friends! How do you think I'm reacting right now?" I snapped.

"You're acting colder than my body temperature, that's for sure." Jack remarked, standing.

"Jack, wait, I'm sorry." I said. I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For snapping? For being related to Pitch? For forcing myself into this mission only to bail? That I stress out?" I ranted. Jack grabbed my shoulder and my head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"The only thing you should be sorry for is that you're doubting what you're capable of because your dad's a bad guy. You have every right to be upset. You can't help who you're related to. If anything, it's my fault that you were dragged into this mess. And our fault that we forgot that you're human and you need sleep. And you stressing out? It's part of you. And you..." He paused, a blush rising to his cheeks. He removed his hand and coughed. "fine, you're fine."

Wait... did he... did he like me? Impossible, I only met him... geez, how long has it been? A day? I couldn't help blush in return. Did I like him back?

"Jack, are you okay?" I asked. He stood abruptly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I better go." He said.

"Jack, wait." I stood and grabbed his hand, the one holding his staff. He turned and clasped my cheek with his free hand before kissing me. I let go of him in surprise and he released my face and lips and jumped out the window. I was left standing in surprise. I groaned and rubbed at my face. I needed sleep.

* * *

-Jack POV-

"Oi, what's been keeping ya?" Bunny said as I landed on the roof. I shook my head.

"Blair was about to have a panic attack so I calmed her down." I said, climbing back into the sleigh.

"And how'd you do that?" Bunny asked. I looked at him and cleared my throat.

"Why does it matter?" I asked. Bunny gave me a look. "I talked to her! Geez!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Tooth teased. I facepalmed.

"We talked, that's it." I lied.

"Riiiiiight." Tooth drawled. She then smiled. "We'll just have to ask Blair."

"Ya know, for the guardians of childhood, you are _evil_."

* * *

-Blair POV-

I sat up as I heard voices from Jamie's room. I yawned and stood. I decided that a change of clothing would be appropriate. I exchanged my long sleeved aqua tee-shirt for a neon green tank top. I ran a brush through my hair and tied it into a side braid. I then headed for Jamie's room, not bothering with shoes. They'd be ruined if I wore them.

I opened the door quietly.

"YEEEEEHAAAHH!" North bellowed and he struck a Russian dancing pose as... Suddenly a bright circle of light was cast on the Guardians. "Oh no..."

"Santa Claus?" Jamie said. They all turned slowly to see Jamie sitting up in bed, holding a flashlight, wide awake and beaming in disbelief. "The Easter Bunny?...Sandman...The Tooth Fairy!"

"You bet." I piped up, walking in and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I knew you'd come!" Jamie said. He looked to me. "I knew they would!"

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth giggled.

"He can see us?" Jack said. Jamie looked around, amazed, and I knew he saw everyone but Jack.

"Most of us." Bunny said.

"Shhh! You guys, he's still awake." Tooth said.

"Sandy! Knock him out!" Bunny said. We all looked to him, scandalized. Jamie looked concerned.

"Huh?"

"Bunny, if you even so much as breath on my brother, I'll beat your butt to MiM." I threatened.

"With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies." Bunny said.

"Oh, in that case." I said. But then our greyhound rose up, fully awake, her nostrils flaring at the scent she'd picked up.

"No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!" Jamie said. My eyes widened. The dog was nose to nose with Bunnymund.

"Alright, nobody panic." Bunny said.

"But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack said. I stood, knowing the mischievous look in his eyes.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's-"

"'she's'" I corrected.

"never met a rabbit like me-" Bunny continued. While Sandy formed a Dreamsand baseball, Jack rolled his eyes and he noticed Jamie's alarm clock on the bedside table.  
"Oh spirits." I muttered.

"Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of-" Jack couldn't resist: he reached over stealthily and set off the alarm clock with his staff. It began blaring.

"Crikey." Bunny said. Bunny was off like a shot, the greyhound right on his tail, running laps in the small room, the dog barking like crazy. I backed away from them.

"Stop! Sit!" Jamie called to Abbey. Sandy, amused, made a Dreamsand baseball to stop the dog, but bobbled it as the dog brushes past. "Down girl, down!"

"I'm never letting you near another alarm clock in your immortal life." I said to Jack. He only grinned. The others stood out of the way as Bunny and the dog ran up the walls and over the bed. As Tooth tried to silence the alarm clock, Jack could barely contain his laughter. Sandy took aim as Bunny and the dog ran circles around him.

"Sandy, Sandy!" North prompted. The dog jumped past North, knocking him back. "Ah!"

As Sandy wound up, the dog suddenly smacked right into him. The Dreamsand went flying. I ducked as it rocketed over my head.

"Hey, this is not proper Tooth Fairy behavior!" Tooth exclaimed. North ducked out of the way as the Dreamsand sailed toward him. The Dreamsand baseball smacked Tooth right in the face and exploded into golden dust. Tooth and Baby Tooth fell to the ground as a golden tooth took shape above their heads. Streams of Dreamsand made their way around the room.

"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Bunny yelled.

"It's a greyhound!" I corrected. Bunny got a whiff of the golden sand. The image of a carrot quickly took shape in front of his face.

"Oh no." Bunny fell over, asleep, with a loud thud. So did the dog. North tried to scramble out of the way, but there was no escape in the tiny room.

"Candy canes..." He giggled. He teetered for a moment as Dreamsand candy canes appeared before him, then fell like a giant Sequoia, landing on the end of Jamie's bed, which sent Jamie catapulting through the air.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled. Luckily he landed in Sandy's arms. He started to wake up again, but Sandy was there with a fistful of sand and Jamie too was out cold. The sand began working its way at me, but once it touched my skin, it turned black and disappeared. I frowned, but thankfully the remained sand dissipated at Sandy's silent call. Jack and Sandy looked down at the sleeping boy, relieved. Then they look around at the heap of sleeping, snoring bodies.

"Whoops..." Jack said, smirking. Bunny was snuggled up next to North. A carrot and candy canes, made of Dreamsand, held hands as they danced above  
Bunny and North's head. Jack came down off the dresser and turned to Sandy, who had put Jamie back in bed. Sandy lifted North's arm and let go. It was completely limp and fell flat. Sandy smiled at Jack, who chuckled.

"It's canon enough for me." I joked.

"Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now." Jack said, biting his knuckle. I grabbed Jamie's camera off his side table and handed it to Jack. He grinned and climbed up onto the dresser, snapped a picture, and keep it for his own. He hopped down and handed me the camera. I put it back and snatched the picture from his hand. I grinned.

"Now this is a fine piece of blackmail if I do say so myself." I laughed. Sandy eyes suddenly widened. Jack and I turned to see a Nightmare staring through the window. Without hesitation, Jack jumped out the window after it.

"Sandy, Blair, c'mon! We can find Pitch." Sandy and I paused for a moment. We exchanged looks, then followed Jack's lead.

* * *

Three nightmares zigzagged along the rooftops, searching for victims. Jack, loving the chase, was in hot pursuit with Sandy, who was riding along on a streak of Dreamsand. I was parkouring along the rooftops, remembering the moves from when my dad trained me. One of the Nightmares split off, angling for a bedroom window. Sandy calmly followed. The Nightmare flew right through the window and Sandy did the same. On of the others angled up over the house's roof to evade Jack, who parkoured over the roof after it. The third turned and began charging head first at me. I grinned as I remembered something my dad always said.

"Use your head." I quoted. And I did. I headbutted the Nightmare, who shook his head and backed away. I only laughed. "Who knew."

My hand began to glow and the Nightmare's golden eyes widened. It then bowed at my feet, bending it's front legs. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What..." I trailed off. I then reached out and touched his forehead. His eyes turned green before he went up in green flames. He whinnied and nuzzled my neck. The flames didn't burn me. I smiled slightly and rubbed his mane.

"My name is Alan." The horse said.

"Oh, you talk." I noted aloud in surprise.

"Get on, your father's coming." He said. I nodded before swinging up onto his back. My dad had taught me horseback riding with his nightmares when I was really little, so I knew I was safe.

"Let's go." I said. He rocketed off

"You know, for a 'neutral party' you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos." Pitch sneered. "This isn't your fight, Jack."

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth." Jack snarled. They came into view as Alan paused on a rooftop.

"Just wait." I said. Pitch regarded Jack curiously.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" Pitch asked. Then he noticed something and turned to find Sandy calmly standing on the rooftop next to him. Pitch quickly sidestepped, moving away from Sandy.

"Now this is who I'm looking for-" Before Pitch could finish a Dreamsand stream whipped around him, forcing him to duck and dodge Sandy's sudden attack with a surprised 'whoa'. Pitch dispersed a stream of Nightmaresand, turning it into a gigantic sickle, and swung it back at Sandy. Jack ducked, avoiding injury as Sandy was pushed back against a ledge. Sandy quickly grabbed Pitch with another Dreamsand stream and yanked him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the tops of the buildings until finally throwing him off the rooftop. Pitch bounced off the ground as he crashed into an empty street. As Sandy dusted his hands and calmly stepped off the rooftop to follow, Jack looked on, astonished.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack remarked.

"Now?" Alan asked.

"Wait." I said. Pitch shook off the crash, trying to back up as Sandy touched down and moved toward him, Jack following. Pitch cowered on the ground in fear as they approached. Pitch looked up, pleading.

"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what-" Sandy continued forward, grim faced...but suddenly Pitch stopped cowering and stood up. His tone changed. "You can have 'em back!"

Before Jack and Sandy could react, a Nightmare shot up through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gathered in the alley behind him. Jack and Sandy looked around as hundreds of Nightmares descended from the surrounding rooftops to encircle them.

"This doesn't look good." Alan said. "Now?"

"Wait." I repeated. Jack, worried, looked to Sandy and muttered, but I could hear him.

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Meanwhile, Pitch rose up from off the ground as Onyx took shape underneath him. Pitch grabbed onto Onyx's mane as she snorted and snarled. He then leaned forward.

"Boo!" He said.

"Now!" I ordered. Alan reared a bellowed a ferocious whinny before charging through the air, off the roof. Pitch's army of Nightmares began to charge but paused at the cry of their fellow kind. I held tightly onto Alan's mane as he slammed through the Nightmares. He paused by Sandy and Jack, circling them in protection.

"Blair?" Jack said in surprise. I winked.

"I learned a few tricks." I said. Then suddenly, the sound of bells and reindeer echoed in the distance. North's sleigh bursted through the clouds. Jack and Pitch looked up into the sky as it circled overhead. The sleigh turned toward Pitch, only to fly a few feet over his head. Pitch turned as it passed over him, slightly confused. North was asleep at the wheel, along with Bunny and Tooth. Suddenly, the sleigh clipped one of its skis as it flew over City Hall, jolting North to attention.

Still battling Nightmares, Sandy propelled himself and Jack into the air with a stream of Dreamsand and launched Jack away from the Nightmares. Jack quickly oriented himself and knocked an oncoming Nightmare with his staff. Tooth quickly jumped off the side of the sleigh toward Jack and Sandy. Alan rode into the air, fast.

Jack knocked away a few more Nightmares with his staff and looked up. Tooth suddenly flew into view through the swarm of Nightmares, slicing them apart with her wings, causing them to explode into black sand. Pitch gave a signal and leapt into the air, leading another wave of Nightmares after the Guardians and us.

Sandy, high up in the clouds, did his best to contain the mass of nightmares that were swirling around him. I rode up behind him and flipped off, landing beside the golden man. I used my green fire to blast back any Nightmares that came too close.

"Duck." I said. Sandy did and I shot over his head.

I didn't notice Pitch rise from behind a group of Nightmares. I didn't notice as he stretched his arms as an arrow of nightmare sand formed behind him. Sandy and I were too overwhelmed by the onslaught. I didn't notice as Pitch took aim and released the arrow. It flee through the air and into Sandy's back, exploding on impact. I screamed in horror. Sandy felt the shock and turned around. A patch of blackness started slowly spreading across his body. Pitch laughed as he  
and Sandy locked eyes.

"Hahahahaha!... Don't fight the fear, little man." Pitch said, relishing in his moment of triumph. "I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left."

Sandy, his eyes filled with terror, falls to his knees as the patch of blackness continues to spread. Sandy stands up, accepting his fate, and closes his eyes as he and his Dreamsand cloud are consumed by the writhing blackness of the Nightmare sand. Sandy... Sandy was gone. His beautiful Golden Dreamsand, now black, merged with the rest of Pitch's Nightmare sand. Pitch was beyond delighted. His plan actually worked. I snarled and leapt over the Nightmare's, charging at Pitch. He gripped my wrists as I swung at him. I kicked up and nailed him in the forehead. He scoffed.

"You hit like your mother." He sneered. I swear my eyes were on fire. "Stop fighting, and join me, my little witch."

"You're no father of mine!" I screamed. Pitch was taken aback before snarling, teeth bared. He let me go and I swung again. He grabbed my arm and twisted it against my back. I hissed as he held my back to him.

"If that's how you feel." He said. He formed a large blade of Nightmare sand and my eyes widened. "You should've died a long time ago."

I then noticed Jack flying towards us, glowing energy emanating from his staff. Pitch raised his hand, the one that held the knife, and sent a massive wave of Nightmares toward Jack.

"I'm glad this is how you'll die. Seeing your friends crumble to dust." Pitch sneered. I stared, unblinking, as Jack fought against the Nightmares. I hissed.

"You won't win." I said. And Pitch pressed the blade to my side, drawing it across my stomach. I gasped in surprise and my eyes closed. I fell.

* * *

_**I love killing off the main character. It's always so much fun.**_

_**Disclaimer : I only own Blair.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, go check my profile**


End file.
